


Andy Kang: Prompts

by orphan_account



Category: Choices - Fandom, Choices: It Lives In The Woods, It Lives in the Woods (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, M/M, mlmseangayle, things you said when - prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:12:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I thought I'd put all of my work from Tumblr onto here, so yeah. These are prompts that have been requests from me, in one neat organized place, in case you don't want to look through my masterlist on tumblr or just hate reading on tumblr. Find my tumblr here: https://mlmseangayle.tumblr.com/.





	1. things you said: while we were driving, that i wish you hadn't, when you were scared

**THINGS YOU SAID WHILE WE WERE DRIVING**  
Andy sits in the driver seat of the car, he’s driving slowly on the empty road in the middle of the night, he looks over at MC in the passenger seat, their legs stretched out on the dashboard. Andy clears his throat, as MC lets their head roll to the side meeting Andy’s gaze. He smiles lopsidedly at them, reaching his hand out and cupping their face, dragging his thumb back and forth against their cheek.

He drags his hand down their arm afterward taking their hand in his own resting it on MC’s lap watching the scenery outside the window change around them. MC watches Andy smiling. “MC?” Andy’s voice sounds distant, and MC ignores it mumbling a soft hm?

“I was thinking..we’ve known each other for so long you know? Like basically as young as I can remember you’ve always been in my life.” Andy looks thought for a moment coming to a stop sign. “And I can’t help, but feel stuff about it?”

MC laughs at him for a soft moment, looking over to meet his gaze again. “This is going to sound crazy, so before I ask do you promise to keep an open mind and not instantly write me off as crazy?” MC thinks for a moment, pressing their fingers to their lip in a joking concentration look, before nodding their head with a smile.

“I feel like we’re living a life that…that isn’t our.” Andy crinkles his nose, driving a little faster than before, but taking it slow. “I mean, our whole lives are right before us, and all we care about is what, fucking college and doing what people want us to do, not what we want to do. I don’t even want to go to college to become what, a doctor or something?”

Andy stops the care turning to face MC. He takes MC’s hand in his own again, gesturing to the sign with his free hand, you are now leaving Westchester. “Come with me MC,” He smiles at them kissing the knuckles of their hand. “Run with me, let’s go where they said we couldn’t. Let’s get out of this terrible day to day life. Let’s go make a new. Run away with me.”

MC swallows the lump in their throat, about to make logical denials when Andy presses his finger to their lips. “Sure, we don’t have much, we have clothes, we have food I took from my house, we have everything we need as long as we’re together. Please, take a chance on me, I have a beautiful apartment, with a beautiful view. It’s cheap because someone died in there.”

“MC, please don’t make me go alone.” MC swallows hard again, feeling tears pricking at their eyes, before leaning in placing a soft kiss on his lips. They nod at him, wiping a few tears out of their eyes, kissing him again. He kisses them back, holding them close. “We’re gonna do great things MC, I can already see it.”

**THINGS YOU SAID THAT I WISH YOU HADN’T**  
MC sits on the bus, next to a rugged woman, the only spot available was next to them, and she sat down, talking to herself about aliens. MC sighs, resting their head in their hands, their face still wet from tears. They couldn’t believe how things had gone down with Andy, five years and he throws it all away. MC shakes their head.

It felt like just yesterday, they were so happy, that nothing could ever happen to them, but it did. MC still didn’t understand, why would Andy just up and ask them to leave- not ask, tell them to leave. What did they do wrong, MC thought to themselves, listening to the woman talks about aliens infecting her brain, stealing her thoughts and selling them for alien currency.

This bus ride, can’t go any fast, they mutter under their breath. They let their head fall against the window looking out of it, as she yaps on not even caring if MC was paying attention, they wished their phone was charged so they could call someone or listen to music, but no such luck.

They watch the rain fall in sheets out the window, pooling on the concrete. Go fucking figure, like a fucking movie, except Andy isn’t coming back. They let their mind rest, thinking back to the kitchen the yelling, the stunned silence on their end.

_Andy angrily shoves the fridge door closed, holding it to steady himself. MC watches concerned, pulling their phone into the breakfast nook outlet. Andy turns to face them, his face expressionless._

_“I can’t do this anymore…MC… I just-” He shakes his head leaning onto the counter. MC approaches him resting a hand on his back. He instantly recoils, stabbing away from MC turning to look at him. “I can’t be with you anymore.”_

_MC swallows hard, playing with their pointer finger, to distract themselves to keep them from crying. Andy goes on, his eyes looking broken and hurt, “I know you think this is out of the blue and random…but I, I’ve been feeling this way for so so long now. I wake up and everything hurts, it hurts to breathe, it hurts to open my eyes, it all just fucking hurts MC.”_

_“And I know you probably don’t know what that has to do with you, but I’ve got these feelings and I look at you and I don’t feel the rush of happiness I used to. It all just pains me. I don’t regret us, but I don’t love us anymore. I don’t love you.”_

_MC stands shocked a few moments, “I’m sorry if that hurts. But I don’t love you anymore MC. Please, just get out.”_

_And so MC did._

they couldn’t believe that Andy would actually say this to them, they never saw the day where Andy would tell them, he didn’t love them and it broke their heart more than they thought. the tears rolled down their checks, watching the world pass around them, how could he say that to them?

**THINGS YOU SAID WHEN YOU WERE SCARED**  
Andy sits silently in the booth of the dinner, it’s been two years since he’s last seen MC, so when they entered and smiled at the waitress asking for him. He almost cried, MC looked exactly the same, their smile brighter than ever before, their hair the same as before. And when they looked over seeing him their eyes shined in the soft sun of rays bleeding in from the light.

Andy was scared to see MC again after all this time, the last time he saw them he told them he didn’t love them. How do you live with yourself after you tell the love of your life you don’t love them because of your own fears. MC slides into the booth across from Andy smiling at him. He smiles back, playing with his hand still and MC looks at the menu intently.

“They make good pancakes,” Andy mentions, softly tapping his fingers against the table. MC nods and doesn’t say much, flipping through the menu wanting to fall into it so they didn’t have to hear him say anything. “I think we should talk about what happened,” Andy mumbles, meeting MC angry gaze. “I know it’s not fair of me to ask 2 years later when you’ve been asking to talk for a year. I’m sorry, but please hear me out.”

Andy’s body shakes with fear at MC face, he’s convinced they’re about to up and leave, they sigh audibly nodding their head. “I know I fucked up…I fucked up really bad. And you deserve an explanation.” He rests his face in his hands a moment taking a breath. He lays his hands on the table looking at MC.

“I was on a lot of steroids, I know that’s really bad MC, but I wanted to be the best I could for the team and I just couldn’t handle it and one thing led to the next and this guy on the team told me about it, and I just bought into it like an idiot,” Andy explains, he sighs deeply. MC stays silent taking his hands on the table giving them a soft squeeze.

“It made me so panicked, and paranoid.” Andy sighed, he shakes his head again trying to blink back tears. “I know it’s not fair to ask you, but will you give me another chance to make things right between us? I’m not saying, we move back in and pretend it never happened, but we work together and just go on dates and don’t think too much about it. I just want to be with you, more than anything else.”

“I’m sorry I said I didn’t love you anymore, it was the biggest lie I ever told. I never forgave myself for not stopping you when you looked at me before walking out the door. I still love you.” Andy smiles at MC, brushing a few tears from his cheek, looking at MC’s hand still holding his hand, refusing to meet his gaze. “Please MC, please.”


	2. things you said: at 1 am, when you were drunk, over the phone

> **THINGS YOU SAID AT 1 AM**

Andy and MC laid in bed, the lights were off, but the glow of the TV illuminated their faces in the dark. MC watched out of the side of their eye, his lips curling into a proud smile, jerking the controller in his hand. MC knows they’re going to lose the game so they don’t bother fighting it out anymore, but pretend to.

Andy exchanges in some gaming banter with MC before rolling over to face them, MC follows suit, resting their forehead against Andy’s smiling at him. Andy reaches his hand out taking MC’s in his own, bring his hand to his lips pressing a gentle kiss on MC’s knuckles.

Andy watches MC for a while saying nothing, just staring at them with a soft smile on his lips. “It’s 1am, maybe we should go to bed, Andy.”

Andy nods but doesn’t move. He brushes his nose against MC’s before leaning in for a soft kiss, his hand moving to MC’s cheek cupping it in his hand. He pulls away all too quickly for MC’s taste, but MC doesn’t protest. “You know, i was just thinking…with Redfield gone we have our whole lives ahead of us, and I mean actually ahead of us. I thought we were doomed.”

MC looks at Andy with concern, giving his hand a gentle squeeze that now rests on Andy’s thigh. Andy thinks for a moment, “Remember when we were at that hardware store, I always forget the name. I said I was looking forward to that game, and you made that joke about you replacing that game? Well, here we are, playing that game and it’s not the thing I’m most excited about anymore.”

MC nods thoughtfully, as Andy continues. “I thought I knew everything I wanted, I wanted to go to homecoming with you, play basketball, and even play this stupid game, but after almost dying in that cavern it seems so pointless. You know what I mean? Like I’m not dreaming big enough, I should dream for pro-ball get a degree for a job afterward that excites me, maybe help Lily designs games. She’d love that and so would I. And more importantly, I want a future with you.”

“I don’t know if we’re gonna get married, adopt a kid or have our own or whatever, but in my head, I love the idea of it. I love us being together. I love everything about us. I’m not saying let’s go out and get married, but if you wanted to, I’d have no doubt in my mind that this is what I want.”

MC smiles at Andy and places a kiss on his lips. “Most importantly, I really want to break my other leg kicking Noah’s ass.” MC laughs at Andy, leaning into his touch, letting this head fall on his shoulder. “I love you MC.”

> **_THINGS YOU SAID WHEN YOU WERE DRUNK_ **

Andy vomits into the toilet and MC stands over him, rubbing circles on his back, they’ve never seen Andy this drunk before. It’s slightly frightening to see him so plastered. It started out like any college party, they made out, they played beer pong, and were having a good time. Or so MC thought they were.

They didn’t realize how many drinks he was throwing back, how he’d immediately ask for another when he finished his, MC didn’t mind so much because they were having fun. They hadn’t realized that he was trying to get drunk that night.

Andy sits by the toilet of MC’s dorm room, MC massages his shoulders softly while he wipes the saliva from his slightly parted lips. He looks like he might faint, and softly comforts him. 

“MC…are you here….?”  His voice sounds weird, almost not real as he speaks into the oblivion his eyes staring at the ceiling as if trying to remember anything or who he was. “Where am I?” He looks around seeing MC who smiles at him. “You look hot.” MC chuckles, helping him to his feet, gotta get this drunk to bed, they think to themselves nodding as Andy talks to them.

“Yo, don’t tell MC this, but sometimes I wish I was never born..” His voice is distant as he recalls memories in his head, suddenly forgetting he was with MC no longer looking at their face. “You know what I mean? I feel like, sometimes life would have been easier. If my little spermy hadn’t gotten the memo that a nut was being busted?” 

MC cringes at that part  _please stop talking about your dad busting a nut in your mom Andy_ , but Andy keeps going, “like I wish I wasn’t here to make everyone’s life harder. I know I try really hard to make my life have a point, but sometimes, there’s no point to be had. We’re just floating through space and boom, it’s all gone. And sure you don’t watch a game just for the end, but sometimes I feel like my end should have come.”

“It just feels so cloudy in my head. Like everything I am is too much for me to handle, if I hadn’t have had Tom I wouldn’t be here. And sometimes I wonder, what if Tom was never in my life, or Tom was transphobic, then I wouldn’t be here and sometimes that alternative sounds so good to me?” MC pushes open their bedroom door as Andy pauses in his spot looking over at them, with tears in his eyes. “Do you think it’s pathetic to want to die when you have everything?” MC shakes their head no about to speak when Andy cuts them off again.

“Like I’m a fucking legend on the court at Westchester, but everywhere else? I’m nothing more than a waste of fucking space. I have a lot of regrets, friend. Are we friends? Did we just meet for the first time? Where are we? Can I go to bed now?”

MC lays Andy onto their bed, they pull off his shoes and jeans tossing them on the floor before tucking him under the covers. They kiss him softly on the forehead as he pulls his pillow into his arms curling up. MC sits at the end of the bed and wipes at their eyes,  _how long have I been crying, how long has Andy felt this way? What do I do?_

> **THINGS YOU SAID OVER THE PHONE**

MC paced around their room, tapping their foot against the floor. Andy calls this time every day, _is he okay_? MC takes reassuring breathes, it’s gonna be okay, it’s all okay, everything is okay.

MC hasn’t been in their head like this ever since Andy told them he was joining the military. MC almost had a heart attack when they first found out, they had a discussion, one Andy calls an argument, but from a good place argument. MC, of course, would never stop Andy from following what he wants to do, but they were definitely not too keen on the idea.

Finally, the phone rings and MC dives for it, grabbing it off their bed, instantly answering the phone, Andy’s voice is soft and soothing as he talks, he doesn’t give MC time to answer. “MC, I need you to listen to me.”

MC nods to themselves with a breathing noise. “I’m okay, I’m sorry I worried you, I can tell by your breathing I have. I want to tell you, that I got hurt in battle, but you should’ve seen the other dude. I beat him up so good.”

“Okay, I didn’t, but… I don’t want you to worry so I tried to lighten the mood. Sorry. This isn’t the time for jokes.” Andy goes on, “I just remember laying there wondering if I was gonna die, Tom dropped down beside me, holding pressure to the wound and I thought about was your face…”

“If I had died, I just wanted to tell you something, and I told Tom this when you see MC tell them I’m sorry. Tell them I love them. And tell them there’s a ring in my top drawer under my socks. I know when we were kids I said I wanted to marry you eventually, just not now. But I think the time is now. So MC, will you please marry me?”


	3. things you said when you thought i was asleep

> **_THINGS YOU SAID WHEN YOU THOUGHT I WAS ASLEEP_ **
> 
> **_ANDY X MC_ **

Andy sat in his bed, his hands fidgeting in his lap, looking over at MC, noting the angelic smile on their face as they slept. Andy leaned over placing a soft kiss on their temple.

Andy felt so uncomfortable, the entirety of this eating him alive as he continues to fidget. He doesn’t realize that MC has woken up to his rapid breaths, his mind racing as they look at him before pretending to be asleep again. They know this state, he needs to work out his thoughts and he needs to do it himself or he gets defensive and mean.

They try to fall back to sleep, but he’s moving too much to do so. His body shakes the bed before he stands from it muttering to himself about not waking MC up. He walks over to his dresser gripping its end. He takes a fortifying breath.

“MC I know you’re asleep, but I’m going to talk to you as though you’re not.” He nods, looking at their sleeping figure curled up into his pillow. “I’m freaking out.”

He grabs a water bottle off his desk chugging it back with rapid pace. His heart pounding in his chest, as he tries to collect himself. Andy was sad, he shook with dread thinking about any and everything he saw as a problem. “I’m so worked up.” He mutters as he sets the now empty water bottle on the dresser looking at it.

“Damn, this was your water.” He groans, resting his face in his hands. “I can’t do anything right ever.” In a fit of rage, he slaps it off the dresser watching it bounce off the side of the bed and onto the floor.

“I’m so angry at myself, MC, everyone died in that damn cavern, but us. We should have done more. I should have done more, maybe everyone would still be here.” The tears sting as he squeezes his eyes shut, they roll down his cheeks dripping onto the shirt he wore. “We were so busy being infatuated with each other we didn’t even care to see how everyone else was doing.”

Andy scoffs, “I killed our friends. I should have been there for Lucas, helped him through the pills, I should have cared more about what happened to Dan, care about Stacy and her mom. I should have done better for Dan and Lily, the nicest people alive. They shouldn’t be dead. And Ava?! Of all people, she was so strong I never thought she’d break and-“ He chokes out a sob, gliding down against the dresser his fingernails digging into the carpet.

“I fucked up so badly.” He cries, his eyes are red and his face soaked in tears, as he rests his face against his knees caress the bare skin with his fingers. “I should be dead. We should be dead. None of us deserved to live if others had to die for each other."

He shakes his head, Stacy’s anger filling his head, begging Jane to kill her already that she had enough. The choked sobs from Lucas and Dan, the blood from Lily’s wounds. Ava’s body. It all rushes at him, as he struggles to content his sobbing to not wake MC up. “We all should have just fucking died, MC. Even Noah didn’t deserve to have to die.” 


End file.
